


Jazz

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [42]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble  Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz

"Must we listen to that music?" Napoleon asked. He was tired, hungry and frustrated. The assignment had gone badly and they still had to report in to Waverly.

"It relaxes me," Illya said not opening his eyes. His head ached from falling down the stairs when escaping and was trying to get rid of the pain with music.

"It gives me a headache."

"Well, it lessens mine. Besides, I am the one who hit my head while releasing you."

Napoleon risked glancing at Illya's bruised and cut face before turning the jazz back on to dull his partner's pain.


End file.
